Le temps passe si vite dans tes bras
by Peluchette
Summary: PWP... Juste histoire d'écrire un lemon sur ce couple  OnHyun


Alors voici un tout petit OS qui ne sert strictement à rien. Il n'y a pas de "réelle" histoire, c'était juste histoire de faire un lemon ^^

Rating : NC-17  
>Pairing : OnHyun (OnewJongHyun)  
>Résumé : C'est tellement court que je peux pas résumer sans tout vous raconter xD<br>Note : Alors c'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon à la première personne donc j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop nul u_u". Et aussi désolé s'il y a beaucoup de fautes. 

**Le temps passe si vite dans tes bras**

Ta voix résonne dans le micro et mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Depuis quand est-ce devenu un automatisme ? Depuis quand ta voix fait vibrer chaque parcelle de mon corps ? Si tu savais comme je frissonne, je m'essoufle de trop te désirer. Mon coeur s'emballe, mes poumons se gonflent, ma gorge se serre. Je te veux, maintenant j'en suis sur. Le concert n'en fini pas, je trépigne d'impatience et la chaleur monte petit à petit dans mon coprs. C'est toi qui m'a rendu comme ça. Je suis sur que si je baisse quelque peu le regard je verrais, au niveau de mon pantalon, une jolie bosse preuve de la passion qui me ronge. Je dois me retenir de gémir dans ce fichu micro lorsque mon pantalon frotte contre mon érection quand je danse. Mon dieu faites que le temps accélère.

*********

-Onew ! Yah JinKi Hyung tu m'écoutes ?

On m'appelle.. Mais je ne pourrais dire de quel côté ça vient. Je suis assis sur le canapé de la loge depuis maintenant trente minutes. Ils doivent se demander pourquoi je ne vais pas prendre ma douche moi aussi. J'ai honte... Honte de cette chose incachable lorsque je suis nu, honte d'être dans un état pareil pour un homme, pour un ami.

-Hyung !

C'est Kibum je reconnait son timbre de voix, voit-il à quel point je transpire ? Non je ne penses pas, il doit mettre ça sur le compte de la danse. J'aimerais crier "Jai mal, je souffre. Pitié faites que tout s'arrête" mais je ne peux pas. Oh JongHyun vient me soulager, me libérer de cette pression. Tout est de ta faute et tu le sais. Tu es venu me voir et tu m'as juste dit "Onew, j'ai envie de toi". Depuis ce jour tout s'est embrouillé dans mon cerveau, les choses se sont inversées et voilà où j'en suis à présent.

-Laisse-le et va prendre ta douche Kibumah.

Mon coeur loupe un battement, j'ai la chair de poule. C'est lui. Je lève le regard, tes yeux s'accrochent aux miens et tu ne les laches plus, tu as du remarquer que je n'étais pas dans mon état habituel.

-Tu vas prendre ta douche Onew ?

Je ne peux pas répondre, je ne peux pas bouger... Je suis totalement paralysé et surtout, j'ai mal, si mal. Tu me lances un regard surpris et enfin tes yeux se baissent et s'arrêtent sur mon entre-jambe que je tente de cacher. Tu viens de comprendre. Un petit sourire en coin s'affiche sur ton visage, ça te fait plaisir n'est-ce pas ? A ce moment j'ai vraiment envie de te mettre mon poing dans la figure. Mais tu ne m'en laisses pas le temps, tu attrapes ma main et m'entraîne dans une pièce voisine. J'ai du mal à marcher, tu t'en fiches. Tu me balances presque dans la salle et ferme la porte à clef derrière toi. Tu te retournes et me lance un regard emplis de luxure, je frissone de tout mon être. Tu restes immobile pendant quelques secondes puis tu te jettes littéralement sur moi, plaquant tes lèvres avec force contre les miennes. Il n'y a aucune tendresse dans ce baiser, que de la passion. Tu me plaques contre le mur, je mords ta lèvre tentant de te montrer mon mécontentement... Je crois que je vais regretter ce geste. Les boutons de ma chemise sont brusquement arrachés, le côté positif est que tu es tout aussi impatient que moi. Tes dents s'enfoncent dans la chair de mon épaule tandis qu'un grognement sort de ma gorge. Tes mains s'activent déjà au niveau de mon pantalon et en deux secondes il se retrouve à mes pieds. Tu empoignes ma virilité douloureuse à travers le boxer et je jure que je pourrais jouir sur l'instant, je me contrôle, je rejettes la tête en arrière et inspire le plus possible. L'air me manque. Tu me retournes brusquement contre le mur et j'entends que tu défais la boucle de ta ceinture. Mes mains tremblent, je les pose contre le mur, je ne veux pas que tu vois mon incertitude. Je sens tes doigts passer sous l'élastic de mon boxer, je grogne. Tu te décides enfin à le baisser et sans prévenir tu insère trois doigts en moi. Je sursaute, la douleur n'étant que passagère, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé d'être tendre. Je les sens faire des mouvements de ciseaux en moi, et dieu que c'est bon. Mes hanches bougent automatiquement, je ne les contrôle plus. Je veux te sentir plus en moi.

-JongHyun...

Un simple murmure et tu comprends, tes doigts disparaissent, je ne les sens plus. C'est frustrant, mais je sais que la suite arrive. J'entends le froissement de tissus de ton caleçon. Il arrive, ce moment où nos corps ne font qu'un où nos esprits se rencontrent pour un moment de pure jouissance. Tu me pénètres en une fois, brutalement, je retient un cri. Toujours cette affreuse sensation de déchirure qui est bien vite suivie par un sentiment de pleinitude totalement délectable. Tu aimes ça aussi, je sens ta respiration se hacher.

-Jinki... Tu es si... étroit, marmones-tu

Je sais, mes muscles se contractent sur ton membre si dur en moi. Tu touches mon point sensible dès ton premier coup de hanche. Tu réitère le même mouvement, te grisant de mes gémissements, je gémis sans retenue. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à venir, j'ai déja du mal à me contenir, tu m'as fait trop patienter. Le croisement de la douleur et du plaisir est trop intense. Mon corps est parcouru de spasmes, je me tends, tout mes muscles se crispent. J'ai la tête qui tourne, chaque son, chaque mouvement m'enhivre. Le va et vient que tu fais en moi, le bruit de ta peau qui claque contre la mienne, tes soupirs... Je le savais, l'orgasme est là, plus présent et plus fort que jamais. Toi seul me fais monter si haut. Je me répends entre le mur et mon ventre. Toi tu ne t'arrêtes pas, tu continu tes coups de buttoir ne te souciant guère que mes jambes tremblent. J'ai du mal à tenir debout, cet orgasme était violent. Après quelques minutes, tu finis pas me suivre dans la jouissance. Un gémissement fait vibrer ma gorge alors que je sens ta semance se répandre en moi et couler le long de mes cuisses alors que tu te retires. Je me retournes et glisse contre le mur, essouflé et couvert d'une fine couche de sueur.

-Jinkiah... Pourquoi.. toujours après les.. concerts ?

Tu as le souffle court. Pourquoi ? Tu oses me le demander. Je te regardes et ne réponds rien alors tu me souris. Tu attrapes ma main et m'aide à me relever, doucement presque tendrement. C'est toujours ainsi, bestial pendant l'acte et doux en dehors. Je m'y suis fait à force, c'est ainsi que tu me plais.

-Allons prendre notre douche.

J'acquiesce, une bonne douche ne serait pas de trop. Lorsque nous revenons dans la loge, TaeMin, MinHo et Key dorment tous les trois sur les canapés. Combien de temps sommes nous partie ? Je regarde la pendule... 23 heures 15... Mon dieu nous sommes partie plus d'une heure. Mon amour le temps passe si vite dans tes bras.


End file.
